The Listener
by Sahara Gateway
Summary: Harry was taken away from Godric's Hollow that night by an Unspeakable. Though, unbeknownst to either of them how their meeting will change the course of the Magical Realm itself. Political!Grey!Independent!Powerful!Intelligent!Harry
1. Gone

**I. Gone**

Amaris didn't know what exactly led her to Godric's Hollow this night. Yet the wind had been howling painful wails of agony this night, the raindrops sounding as though some angry god was beating his fist down on the earth's crest. The sky was riddled with bright scars of lightning; the bright light ran through the stormy firmament as veins.

The sounds were pushing her, almost shoving her here. Though when she had left the Department of Mysteries to return home, she had apparited here instead. The place screamed of broken magic, its cries rang piercingly through her mind, begging her to alleviate the pain. She saw.

The house was in ruins, utterly destroyed. She walked through the wreckage, surveying the once beautiful house. It look like it had imploded, and by the sound of it, from magical combustion of some sort. The place was practically charged with the humming of magic.

She levitated two the demolished second floor where the call of magic was the loudest. Amaris tilted her head at the most curious sight she that was displayed. It looked as though nothing short of a muggle nuke had erupted and ashes littered the room. Though, the most surprising image took shape in the form of a little boy that couldn't have been older than two sprawled in the middle of the room looking dead.

He was drenched in the sound of trilling birds and hissing snakes, truly his magic was deeply disturbed. Amaris didn't protest as she heard the whispers of the wind prod her forward.

_Harry James Potter_

She nodded as the boy's magic cocooned them, and disapparited them both.


	2. Time

_Just wanted to give my thanks to my reviewer: slmcpm_

_And my alert-ees: bookworm7517,ginny lover-1,Mrs. R,panther73110,Paula79_, and _slmcpm_

_Thanks for your support and hopefully I'll see more reviews from my readers ^^ enjoy  
_

**II Time**

Harry lay peacefully on the grass of the field. The light scent of wild flowers tickled his nose. The wind was blowing; he could feel it on his face. Yet as it swept by his ear, he heard nothing. Endless stormy blue stretched overhead, reminding him of the dark waters of the ocean. There was no sun.

Harry frowned.

The boy let his surroundings dissolve from around him until there was nothing left except darkness. He let his eyes open. Immediately he blinked, his eyes involuntarily watering at the fuzziness. Harry rolled on his side to grasp his glasses.

His vision cleared, and he pursed his lips. Harry nodded to the lamp and the light came on bathing the room in soft light, allowing him to see, as there were no windows. Slowly, he swung round, his feet dangling over the edge of the bed. Harry hopped off, still deep in thought.

The boy walked to the bathroom adjacent to his room. He turned on the bathroom light before taking a look at himself in the mirror. The face of a six year old stared right back at him. He blinked owlishly. The image mirrored, and matching emerald stared unnervingly.

Harry rubbed through his wild hair that reached down past his shoulders. He tried, vainly, to get out the knots. Grimacing, Harry gave up and hopped in the shower. After washing for a good fifteen minutes he grabbed a towel.

He exited from the bathroom after getting dressed headed down the hallway to the dining room. As per usual, Amaris was sitting at one opposite end of the table, and he took the other seat at the end of the table. She gave a nod and food phased upward from the table.

Harry took a moment to study the woman. She had waist length black hair that was always in a bun. Her angular face reminded him of the elves in his book. Her eyes were a bright topaz. Amaris was a really pretty woman. He never really called her mother. Based on the books he read, mothers tucked their children in at night, sang them songs, kissed their wounds no matter how shallow they were. According to books, this woman was definitely not his mother.

He loved her though. Let there be no confusion about that. Harry loved Amaris dearly, and if he had the choice would not leave her for the world. For if he did, he would be alone. Completely and utterly alone. He had never ventured out of the house before. In fact, the only proof of there being a world outside the front door would be the pictures in his books.

Books. Sometimes those were all he had. Amaris was only home in the mornings, the rest of the time she was at work. Doing what, however, Harry had no clue. Though, it hadn't always been like this. Harry could remember a few times where Amaris was with him all the time. They never ventured outside, but she would charm the walls into famous places like Rome and they would have mini adventures.

It was those times that he remembered seeing her laugh and smile. He could even remember her telling him of her own adventures as a child living in the Caribbean. Though, when he was old enough to read, their time together became shorter and shorter. Yet, in her absence he took comfort in the books she left around the house for him to find.

"How is your mindscape progressing, Harry?" She said in that strange, yet comforting drone of hers. Harry looked up from his eggs and sighed.

"I've got the basics down. It's just the finer details. My sky is too dark, I can't make a sun, and I can not hear the wind." He said exasperatedly. "I've been on this stage for three weeks now! Why is it that important anyways!"

Harry knew that he was the proper age to attend school. At first, Amaris was apprehensive about the idea. But through months of nagging on his part, he managed to swindle out a deal from her. She had given him a book upon mind magicks and had highlighted the chapter on organizing the mind. Amaris told him when he mastered this; she would finally take him past the threshold of the door. It had been a little bit over six months and he had made steady progress.

"We've been over this, Harry." The dark skinned woman said blankly not blinking an eye at her young adopted son. "The outside world is a dangerous place. There are people outside these walls willing to tear through your mind for their own pleasure. If you have no control over your own, you might as well hand yourself over to their will."

Harry grumbled and took a sip of his apple juice. He knew perfectly well what dangers lay outside. The book described why mind mastery was important. Harry was just frustrated. August was approaching soon, and Harry was wasting valuable time.

They ate the rest of breakfast in silence. After Harry was full, he sat back in his chair and watched as Amaris got that far away look on her face that she usually got whenever it was time for her to leave. Though, when he asked her how she always knew what time it was she would simply reply, "Magic told me."

He watched silently as she waved her hand making all the plates disappear into the table once more. She gave him a sharp nod before striding out the front door. Harry didn't even try following after her. The last time he had tried going out the front door, he had gotten a nasty shock…

Literally.

So instead he sighed, before heading back into his bedroom, laying on his bed, and grabbing that infernal book.

_Mind Magicks- Mindscape Formation_

_One of the most defining differences between a muggle and a wizard is the fact that wizards are able to detach to their mindscape and form it at will. And the defining difference between a run of the mill and an A-grade wizard is having complete and total control over ones mind._

_One of the many benefits of mastery would be protection against Legilimency, an offensive form of mind magicks that allows the caster to view the thoughts and emotions hidden in the victim. (More on Legilimency on page 187)_

_Another would be that ones capacity of remembrance would become multiplied tenfold. This is because our minds are naturally chaotic thoughts and memories swirling around in a disorganized fashion. Thus, it makes remembering things much harder than necessary._

_Starting out is very simple and similar to the muggle 'meditation'. Get into a comfortable position. The lotus is recommended._

Harry watched as the picture depicted a man sitting down cross-legged.

_Clear your mind, and focus on something constant. (I.e. heartbeat, breathing pattern, darkness)_

_Your mindscape should come into view and it will be relatively calm. This is optimal. One's mind is at its most malleable state when it is calmed and relaxed. Now, focus on a place whether it was the Taj Mahal one visited on holiday, or a simple room with many doors. There is no 'right' place, though to protect against Legilimency, I advise you to pick someplace strange or distant. _

_Slowly, your mind should start to shift into that image. Be warned that this is not an overnight process. For many it takes years to—_

Harry groaned and threw the book away. "I don't have years."

The six year old sighed and fell back on the bed, staring up at his navy blue canopy. At this rate, he would never see anything outside. Harry felt his eyes water at the sheer hopelessness of it all.

_Harry James Potter_

His eyes snapped open; he could have sworn he heard—

_Harry James Potter_

His name.

Harry frowned, it was said like a sigh. As though someone was breathing his name. Cautiously Harry drew himself up, his eyes cutting across the room. "Amaris?"

He called out, though he had a feeling deep in his gut that it wasn't the dark skinned woman calling him.

_Harry James Potter_

The voice seemed to be coming from down the hall. And while a part of him was protesting heavily that he stay here and hide underneath the covers, the greater part of him was tingling. The voice felt familiar somehow. He slowly uncurled himself and timidly shied off the bed. He tiptoed to his door, and craned his head slowly around the corner.

It was empty.

He turned to look down the other end towards the dining room. That two was empty. He tiptoed from around the door frame quietly carefully avoiding the spots he knew would groan.

_Harry James Potter_

The voice was now a loud rasp, it was coming from down the hall towards Amaris' room. Now a greater part of him was screaming for him to go back. That was _Amaris'_ room. They had a taciturn agreement that he was never allowed to step foot in there. Taking a step back, he warred within himself.

On one hand was utter terror at what lay behind that door, and the speculation of what Amaris would do to him if she found out he had intruded. Still, a greater part was pushing him towards the door wondering what the mysterious woman hid behind that door, and what was calling to him.

He took a step back before freezing. Harry's hair stood on end and he whirled around terrified. There was no one there. Yet he could have sworn he had felt someone brush against him. The push was back and he felt himself walking quickly towards the room.

He reached to turn the handle before recoiling sharply. He remembers the terrible sting that had befallen him when he had tried to open the front door. Harry shuddered at what curses could Amaris had placed on this door. He was about to take a step back when the voice came back stronger than ever.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER_

The boy jumped a foot in the air. Yet, the desire seemed to grow a hundred-fold. He grabbed the handle and twisted. The door sprang open on it's own. Harry gaped.

The room was the size of a small amphitheater. It was a round area framed with enormous bookcases filled to the brim with old volumes and tomes stacked on each other to the point of the walls were essentially giant bookshelves themselves. In one corner of the room were floating cauldrons that were stirring themselves. A shimmering wall sectioned off the fumes. In another was a beautiful cherry wood desk. It was messy with hand written papers and documents. The bed was in the far back and Harry was slightly surprised it was the exact same as his own. Though, it was the thing in the center that siphoned his attention.

There were symbols etched into the ground. They glowed a light amethyst. Pure white light shot up from the symbols obscuring what ever it encased.

_Harry James Potter_

The voice was back to a sigh, though it was tinged with power. It hummed pleasantly around his head; he knew immediately that the voice was in the light. Harry walked airily, the voice making him light-headed.

_Harry James Potter_

It was mind numbing. He just felt the over-whelming need overcome him. The light grew brighter the closer he got. Harry got the feeling that if he were anyone else; he would be in considerable pain, though all he felt was the pleasurable feeling of familiarity. He was so close the light was licking him.

He slowly reached out feeling the power wash over him it was exhilarating. All most—

"What do you think your doing?"

An icy feeling of dread washed over him, all the pleasure sapped from him in unadulterated terror. He slowly turned to see Amaris standing with the fiercest glare he had ever seen.


	3. Calling

_Heheh, another quick update. But to my credit I waited a day! Now for the thanks yous..._

_A major thanks to my reviewers: slmncpm (for the second time!),bandgsecurtiyaw, and The French Dark Lord_

_And all my alertees: ginny lover-1,panther73110,slmncpm,13WolfGirl13,bandgsecurtiyaw,bargavl,bob eddy,bookworm7517,ClaireyBeary,draco-lord-0,Frog1,god jove,gwenivere73,Love4Death,Lunezx,Matt101,Mrs. R,Paula79,RStone8,blackwolfgirl88,Isebas!!!_

_I hope to see more reviews for this chapter (it only takes a second...), but regardless...you guys are awesome! Thanks for your support!!!  
_

**III Called**

Her topaz eyes blazed in fury. "I will not ask you again, Harry James Potter."

Harry shuddered as she spit the name out in cold rage. When she said his full name, it was time to start spilling everything. "I-I don't know what I was doing! I'm sorry! Really I am! That thing!" Harry said pointing back towards the light, his eyes starting to tear. "It, it, it was calling me! I swear it so! I'm sorry!"

"What did you say?" Her voice was even, back to her normal drawl. Harry almost sobbed in relief. Whenever she said his full name, he felt as though someone was clenching his heart trying to squeeze the truth out of it. He peeked out from under his eyelashes.

It was blurry through the tears and his glasses looked strangely distorted. Resisting the urge to clean them, Harry answered. "I said I'm sorry, Amaris! I'll never ever do it again! I swe—!"

Amaris just waved him off however. "Not that, silly child. What did you say before?"

Harry realized what she was talking about and blushed in embarrassment. Amaris wouldn't believe him even if he told her. "Nothing. I didn't—,"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Her voice boomed like thunder, and the feeling of being torn from the inside out came back once more. Harry cried out.

"I said it was calling to me! I swear!" Amaris gave another wave of her hand and Harry sunk to his knees, the feeling leaving as quickly as it came. He was panting heavily clasping his chest in pain. Amaris turned her golden eyes to him once more.

"Go to bed. We have much to discuss tomorrow."

Harry stumbled over himself trying to remove himself from her presence and hastened to obey.

Sleep did not come easy.

He tossed once again. Harry knew even without windows in the house that it was late at night. Try as he might, he knew deep down that he wasn't going to get any sleep. The voice was ringing in his mind still in those alluring whispers and sighs. Frowning, Harry decided he might as well be productive.

Lifting the covers, Harry sat on top of the bed sheets. He crossed his legs in the position he'd seen the picture do in the book and closed his eyes.

_'Something constant'_

Harry willed himself to think on his breathing, slowing it to a steady rhythm.

_In…out…In…out…In…_

The boy continued in this manner until he was back to where he started this morning. Harry was standing in a field of wild flowers, with the silent wind, and dark sunless sky. With a deep breath, Harry tried concentrating on the hue of the sky trying to make it into a lighter shade. Though it felt like trying to push a mountain with his bear hands.

Grunting, he pushed as hard as he could…

_Harry James Potter_

Everything disappeared leaving him in darkness once more. It was the voice. Suddenly, color burst into view. It was a place he'd never seen before. He was walking down a long corridor he could see the end. It was a plain black door.

_Harry James Potter_

It was humming pleasantly. He needed to get to the door. His paced increased until he was about three feet away from the door. One more step…

And he took it.

Yet, Harry stayed right where he was. He took another, and then another, but it was of know effect. The door stayed out of reach.

He was running now.

The door seemed to be getting farther away.

_Harry James Potter_

He bayed in frustration.

The door was now another corridor away. Yet, he still couldn't move! The voice was getting louder. It was getting more demanding, pushing him to run, pushing him to over come. He couldn't. He just couldn't move. The door was getting farther and farther away until he could no longer make it out. Then, everything disintegrated into darkness.

Harry's eyes fluttered open a few hours later. He had fallen asleep. Yawning lazily, Harry nodded to the lamp on the table before slipping out of bed. He grimaced as his back popped at the new position and realized he must have slept in the meditative position. Ouch.

The boy hurried into the shower, wondering what would befall him at the breakfast table. When he had finished washing, he slipped on his casual robes, took a deep breath, and headed to the dining room.

Amaris was there; her eyes didn't even meet him at the doorway. The golden orbs were fixed solely on the chair across from her, her mouth set in a grim line. Harry gulped silently and prayed to whatever deity for mercy before taking his place at the table. Her eyes swiveled to meet his.

"You have been Called." She said monotonously, one would think she was on autopilot. The only thing that signaled she was alive was the calculating glint in her eyes. Harry had the since to wait until she was finished to ask questions. After yesterday's events he wasn't really looking for an excuse to speak.

"You know- or should know already that I am not your birth mother. Both of your biological parents are…indisposed." Harry didn't really understand the word, but didn't comment on it. He resolved to look it up later. "What you do not know, however, is you have been selected at birth for the chance to be something great."

Amaris actually smiled at this. Harry gaped. It had been so long since she had smiled, perhaps she wasn't mad? "When you were a baby, Magic led me to find you. She told me your name, your _true _name: Harry James Potter. And thus you are."

Harry bit his lip, _'True name?'_

"Yes true name." She laughed at the shell-shocked look on his face. "Your true name is also known as your Destined Name. It was already cosmically chosen for you before you or me were ever thought of. Everyone has one, though it is extremely rare for them to know it, because it was written in the planets and stars directly over the one being born. There are only two ways to know your Destined Name. One would be to ask a centaur, for they log every star reading. Though, their very stubborn creatures and believe in equivalent exchange. And the other way would be if Magic were to tell you. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded slowly. Amaris nodded sharply before continuing.

"Now, knowing your Destined Name is a great asset, as it is useful in many enhancing rituals. There was once a tome that told how one were to be immortal using their Destined Name." Amaris watched bemusedly as her young charges eyes became as saucers. "Though it was lost through the ages, and it became a legend. Though, as much as an asset it is to you, it is as much as a disadvantage if one was to discover it. If one were to discover your true name, then it would give them a power over you that runs deeper than blood."

Harry thought of all the times where she had used his full name and the feeling it invoked. He shuddered. "This is why I have not allowed you to cross that threshold into the outside world."

The boy nodded mutely. That made since. Amaris continued.

"What do you know of the Unspeakables, Harry?" She asked. Harry racked his mind, but only remembered a vague reference in one of his books.

"They work in the Ministry," he said slowly. Amaris nodded for him to go on. "They are a secret branch that are like scientist in the muggle world. Erm… They are not allowed to talk about their work. And…you're an Unspeakable aren't you?"

Harry's eyes widened in horror, he didn't mean to ask that. Yet, he was still curious. Amaris looked at him in amusement. "Yes, yes I am. And as for why I'm not being carted of to Azkaban for saying so is the fact that you have been Called to become one as well."

She smiled at the look of wonder on his face. "We will speak more of this later, as for now, eat. You will need your strength."

Amaris nodded to the table and food raised once more. Though Harry didn't seem to notice, lost in the fantasies of what were to come.


	4. The Mind

_Just wanted to say sorry for the long wait. I had gotten quite discouraged from the lack of support I was getting. But I pulled myself together and will try to update as regularly as I had been. Thank you for the reviews and C2 invites. They are amazing and I find myself enthralled and excited to be back in the world of writing._

* * *

**IV The Mind**

His eyes bulged in wonder at one of the few phenomenons he was about to witness:

Amaris was taking him outside.

He had just finished getting dressed in the nicest clothes he could find, and had forced himself not to run to the room where he knew she would be waiting. Harry wanted to show Amaris that he was mature and that she could take him out into the world.

He was met with the sight of her sitting in the living room reading a rather strange looking tome that looked to be at least a few hundred years old. As though sensing his presence, Amaris looked up from the text. Harry's feet were again nailed to the floor by her naturally intense gaze.

"Are you ready?" She intoned a ghost of a smirk on her lips. He grinned full out puffing out his chest in childish abandon.

"Am I ever!" He gleefully answered. Amaris allowed herself a quick smile at the juvenile behavior in her young charge. She had almost forgotten that she was housing a six year old child, as his behavior was that of someone older. Amaris tilted her head.

Harry's grin faded slightly. And suddenly he felt as though he was being ripped apart. His thoughts were not his own anymore as all his memories were forcibly brought up one by one. All his thoughts were snatched from their place and devoured through this black hole. Harry couldn't even describe the utter agony he was in, he knew he was screaming his throat raw as each and every one of his secrets were ripped from his head and siphoned into a consuming darkness.

He didn't know how long it had been, but his throat was torn and bloody and now he was just whispering out pleas for mercy. Harry couldn't see anything, his eyes were scrunched closed, and his body had curled in on itself writhing horribly on the carpet. And just as suddenly the presence had backed out of his mind, leaving it a chaotic and jumbled mess. Immediately he started to retch up everything he had from breakfast, the putrid fumes singing his nose hairs and making his eyes water.

Amaris watched all this with hardened eyes. She stood fluidly to stand over the still quaking body of the boy. "Harry James Potter."

His eyes snapped open in attention and utter terror at the possibility of more pain. Harry whimpered lowly in his voice. Amaris was not fazed and instead focused her intense gaze on the horror filled eyes of the young boy.

"That," She drawled, "is what you will face beyond these walls. Do you understand how pathetically helpless you felt?"

Harry whined again at the throb of pain that went through him.

"There are those that will not be as nice as I. The pain you felt well be a hundred fold worse and much longer. Next time, heed my warning. Master the mind magicks in those books and you will never have to feel this pain again."

Harry nodded furtively anxious to get away. Amaris looked him over one last time before heading out the front door.

"Clean up your mess."


End file.
